Conversación Nocturna
by BlackRose-R
Summary: Cuando terminaba de azotarme, pasaba sus fríos dedos por las recién hechas heridas, lo cual me causaba un dolor inmenso. No podía gritar, ya que o si no, me castigaría y seguiría azotándome hasta que no pudiera quedar de pie… YAOI, LIME, SHOTA Y RAPE!


**Conversación Nocturna**

Summary: "Cuando terminaba de azotarme, pasaba sus fríos dedos por las recién hechas heridas, lo cual me causaba un dolor inmenso. No podía gritar, ya que o si no, me castigaría y seguiría azotándome hasta que no pudiera quedar de pie…"

Rating: T

Warnings: Yaoi, Lime, Rape, Shota Kon

Me gustan los comentarios y los flames sirven para calentar mi estufita :3

Disfruten!

* * *

Era de noche y nevaba sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Nadie estaba en las calles, las cuales se veían bellas bajo el dulce manto blanco que las cubría haciendo recordar a cada individuo que el invierno ya había llegado completamente. La gente se quedaba en sus casas, cerca de alguna fuente de calor, hablando o viendo televisión. Ya eran las doce: varias ventanas de las cuales salía luz se apagaron, diciendo sutilmente Buenas Noches. A esa hora, en una casa en medio de Tokio, detrás de las cortinas blancas, se encontraban dos sombras abrazadas bajo las sábanas. Aunque la noche fuese fría, los dos cuerpos desnudos se daban calor, abrazándose y mostrándose todo su afecto. El mayor era alto y rubio, de mirada penetrante: Soubi. Este abrazaba contra su pecho a uno menor que él, de doce años, el cual aun tenía la respiración algo agitada por el ejercicio de esa noche: Ritsuka. Había sido su primera vez, y sus dulces e infantiles orejas de gatito descansaban sin atención en el colchón. Cuando el menor, de ojos color amatista y cabello oscuro se hubo tranquilizado un poco, levantó la mirada para ver la sonrisa de su nuevo amante.

-Soubi…yo… esto ha...- El pequeño no podía terminar ni una frase, era mucha la emoción que habitaba en su pequeño y aún infantil corazón.

-Shhh… No tienes por qué hablar…- Y sonrió al ver a su pequeño así, desnudo y con sus lindas mejillas sonrosadas, dándole un aspecto tan dulce…

-Ha sido increíble… Soubi… Nunca creí que… Yo me podría… sentir… así…- Aún estaba algo nervioso, acababa de decirle sus sentimientos a Soubi hace algunas horas… Lo cuál había causado una gran felicidad en él.

-Yo también…

-Pero tu ya… tu ya no tenías orejas… las habías perdido desde antes de que te conociera… lo que significa que ya habías hecho… esto…

-Lo sé, pero nunca lo había hecho con alguien al cuál de verdad amaba- Acto seguido, le dio un pequeño beso a Ritsuka en los labios, un beso tan dulce…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curioso el pequeño – Tú… Como perdiste tus orejas, Soubi?

-No… No me gustaría contarte…- Dijo con un tono de desagrado en su voz. Ritsuka se dio cuenta enseguida de que ese tema no le gustaba a su amante, quizá no había sido un buena experiencia para él…

-No tienes por qué…contarme si no quieres…- Dijo algo triste, ya que de veras quería saber cómo había sido la primera experiencia de su Luchador.

-Pero de todos modos te contaré… Creo que tienes el derecho de sabér como sucedió todo eso… Ahora eres más que mi Sacrificio… Eres mi amante y supongo que debes tener curiosidad sobre eso…-Sí pero si te es muy incómodo… Soubi… - Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó dulcemente en los labios. Después, se apoyó dulcemente en su pecho el cual estaba al descubierto, acurrucándose en él dulcemente.

-Fue más o menos a tu edad…

-¿Con quién?- Preguntó Ritsuka, interrumpiéndolo. Eso era una de las cosas que más le importaba saber.

- Jejeje… Tranquilo… Fue cuándo aún estaba en la Escuela para Luchadores… Con un profesor…

-Un profesor! – Dijo algo exaltado.

-Sí… Él… Bueno, yo…Yo nunca quise perder mis orejas con él… Era parte de sus clases…- Dijo, tratando de hacer el relato lo más suave y simple posible, para que la ya no tan inocente mente de Ritsuka lo entendiera.

-Él te… violó…- Dijo lo más bajo posible, casi de forma inaudible, tratando de que el mayor no lo escuchara, aunque fue en vano.

-Exacto… él me violó un día… en su oficina… - dijo, aunque tratando de que esos malos recuerdos no le amargaran el hermoso momento que estaba viviendo contra su pequeño novio.

-Eso es horrible!- Exclamó exaltado, no podía creer que su querido Soubi había sido violado de tal forma… tan … horrible…

-Lo sé. Él se llama Ritsu-sensei. Él era mi profesor cuándo estaba ahí. De lo que más me hablaba era del dolor…

-Del dolor…?

-Sí. Me decía como superarlo… Y me hacía sentirlo en carne propia… Por eso nunca sufro en las batallas, sé soportar el dolor, no importa que tan fuerte sea… él decía que solo debía apretar los dientes, evitar gritar…

-En carne propia…?

-Mnh… Cerraba con llave la oficina, luego, me obligaba a quitarme la camisa, sus órdenes eran absolutas y no podía negarme. Después, me obligaba a apoyar mis manos contra la pared, sacaba un látigo y me azotaba dejándome horribles marcas en la espalda que aún conservo…- El mayor se sentó y mostró la espalda. Esta estaba repleta de marcas y cicatrices… El pequeño se espantó al ver tal acto tan poco piadoso…

-Es horrible…- dijo casi tan bajo que parecía estarse hablando a sí mismo. Pasó sus dedos por las marcas de latigazos dulcemente, tratando de curarlas con el pasar de sus dedos y posteriormente, de su dulce lengua. Cuándo terminó, Soubi se volvió a voltear para ver a los ojos a Ritsuka. El mayor sonrió.

-Cuando terminaba de azotarme, pasaba sus fríos dedos por las recién hechas heridas, lo cual me causaba un dolor inmenso. No podía gritar, ya que o si no, me castigaría y seguiría azotándome hasta que no pudiera quedar de pie… Pero un día de esos él fue más lejos que eso… Causándome también un dolor aquí…- Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amante y la dirigía a su pecho, sobre su corazón.

-Soubi… - Dijo algo avergonzado por el extraño relato.

-Ese día dijo que me enseñaría a soportar un dolor aún más terrible que cualquiera que haya sentido antes… yo estaba algo asustado, no sabía cual sería ese dolor al cual se refería Ritsu, pero lo descubrí poco después. Como siempre me azotó, yo ya estaba bastante adolorido cuando, por la espalda, me susurró al oído palabras que no logré entender en el momento… Pero después no pude sentir más que dolor y no pude evitar gritar, pero el me tapó la boca para que la gente no supiera lo que pasaba en la oficina.

-Pero… a mi no me ha dolido tanto – dijo un tanto sonrosado- sólo un poco al principio pero después no sentí más dolor… solo placer… - dijo un desconcertado Ritsuka- Por qué entonces te dolió… tanto?

-Jejeje…-rió divertido Soubi. Él sabía que su Ritsuka no sabía de esos temas, ya que lo único que sabía de relaciones lo había visto en el colegio, y esa noche con Soubi, aunque en el colegio nunca hablaban tratándose de dos hombres, lo que a veces incomodaba un poco a Ritsuka, mostrándole en la cara que lo que tenía con Soubi no era completamente normal…- Lo que pasa…- empezó a explicar comprensivamente – Es que, primero, tu lo has hecho con la persona a la que amas, no?

-Por supuesto!-dijo alegre Ritsuka .

-Bueno, primero eso, y segundo fue que, recuerdas que antes de hacerlo yo…

-Sí lo recuerdo!- lo interrumpió, tratando de evitar que lo digiera, ya que eso lo avergonzaba un poco…

-Bueno… él no lo hizo, lo cual hace que la penetración duela mucho… Además me embestía de forma horrible…- Dijo cabizbajo… esos recuerdos dolían aunque quisiera evitar que lo hicieran y le provocaran daño en su pecho.

-Oh… Yo… No…- de nuevo era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Había conocido demasiado sobre ese incidente. Y eso hacía que se sintiera algo incómodo…

-No te preocupes… Está bien… Ya he superado todo eso...

-Pero es fue muy horrible... Supongo que fue muy dificil superarlo¿no?

-Si... Pero no te preocupes...- Lo abrazó dulcemente y le regaló un tibio beso en la frente.

-Seguro que estás bien? - Dijo algo preocupado. Ritsuka nunca creyó que Soubi había sido tratado de esa terrible manera...

-Por supuesto- sonrió y lo besó. Acto seguido, en un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo, Soubi quedó sobre Ritsuka, el cual quedó bastante sorprendido y con sus mejillas de un color carmín.

-Pero Soubi... Nosotras ya hemos...- No alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que uno se los dedos de el mayor se posó dulcemente sobre los labios de el más pequeños, indicando que no tenía por qué hablar en ese mismo instante.

-Acaso estás demasiado agotado para repetirlo? O es que no quieres volver a hacerlo conmigo?- Dijo el rubio con una lujuriosa sonrisa en su rostro...

- Soubi... ah...- Ritsuka cerró los ojos al sentir la tibia mano de su amado recorrer su pecho.- Por mi ... no hay problema alguno...-Y sonrió dulcemente.

-Ritsuka... te amo tanto... - Lo besó en los labios, aunque ese beso duró poco ahí ya que ya empezaba a desplazarse po el cuello del de ojos color amatista.

-Yo... También... Tanto...Tanto...-repitió mientras trataba de evitar de gemir.

Era de noche en Tokio. En manto blanco tapaba dulcemente el gris del asfalto diciendo sutilmente a los habitantes que el invierno había llegado y que el tibio otoño ya se había desvanecido completamente. La mayor parte de la gente dormía a esas alturas de la noche, exepto un rubio y su pequeño amante, los cuales disfrutaban cada segundo que estaban al lado del otro, y esa noche no sería la exepción.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar!

BlackRose-R


End file.
